


Bring Colour To My Skies

by FourChevrons



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, the setting is in one day only, traveler!Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourChevrons/pseuds/FourChevrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam encounters Zayn, a traveler, on his way to work. He becomes Zayn's personal tour guide for the day and the two have an adventure to remember in the bustling city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7:18 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Troye Sivan's Happy Little Pill. By the way this is my first published fic so take it easy on me.

April has just begun and the weather is warm yet still chilly from the winter season. Liam Payne stood there among the crowd waiting for the pedestrian light to go green, looking at the tiny black box which contained the countdown the masses awaited for. 

 

 **53 seconds.** Liam reminisced his morning routine to check if he had locked his apartment door. He remembers the jingling of his keys earlier so that must mean that he did. His mind is currently occupied with other matters, matters that can reflect to his future.

 

 **45 seconds.** Nearly three years ago, after graduating he landed a job on a publishing company as a sales representative and now he has a presentation with a company willing to be their partner. This is by far the biggest task he has ever been assigned to and the most challenging yet. His fingers fumbled his pockets for his flashdrive and ceased when he grasped the object in his back pocket. He sighed in relief and glanced at the countdown.

 

 **32 seconds.** He shifted in his spot and ran his hand through his quiffed hair. The feeling of nervousness was running deep within his chest, he couldn't afford to screw this up. Not now, not ever. This might just be the the key to a promotion.

 

 **24 seconds.** Liam noticed that he had been holding a cup of coffee and nearly forgot about it. This day is gonna be a long one, he can feel it. The meeting starts at 8:30 and his watch indicates it's 7:21, giving him half an hour to prepare and calm his nerves before he explodes into tiny human pieces.

 

 **10 seconds.** The people started to move in their places, getting ready to cross the intersection. His hand trembled slightly while holding his beverage and Liam took a deep breath.  _Calm down, you can do this._ He repeated the words in his head until the vehicles stopped passing the intersection and it was all clear. 

 

**0.**

 

He walked among the people and was about succeed in reaching the other side when a motorcycle whizzed through the moving masses and the people made way, Liam being troubled by his job, reacted late and the motor passed closely beside him and his cup flew out of his grasp and on to the concrete. There wasn't enough time to react but stand there wide eyed, Liam got back to his senses and looked at the driver heading away.

 

In a normal day, he would have chased the driver and argue with him. He could have got hit and have an injury. What would he do if that had happened, no one would take care of him. His family are miles away and he isn't dating anyone, hell, he would be all alone in such a state. He put all those thoughts away and still stood in the middle of the street, shocked.

 

Then he could see the motor driving towards him again, this time Liam moved out of the road and ignored the motor, he didn't have time to deal with this so he starts walking away then he heard the engine of the motorcycle near him and looked over his shoulder to see that it was next to him. And he locked eyes with the driver.

 

DAMN.

 

Liam stopped in his tracks and stared at the man. or God, the resemblance was very much alike. The Adonis drove his black steed beside him and looked at him expectantly.

 

"Uhm.." That was all that Liam could form out of his mouth. 

 

The stranger flashes him a smile that could make any person faint and Liam nearly did. Smiles like those combined with men who look like an Abercrombie and Fitch model is the perfect recipe for forgetting the entire English language. 

 

"Hey." He replied and Liam mentally drowns in his voice. It has an accent and the faint and smooth way he talks is heavenly.

 

He didn't know what to say, he stood there frozen and it's like he couldn't function. This hasn't happened since high school when he came out to his family. 

 

The man looks at him concerned. "Are you alright?"

 

And then the bubble bursts, he's not alright. "You nearly killed me earlier."

 

Biting his lip, Liam looks down at it because why not. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to, that's why I'm here to apologize."

 

It's a genuine apology and he even came back to Liam. "Apology accepted but that was crazy of you."

 

"Tell me about it." He ruffles his raven black hair. "I'm kinda lo-"

 

"Oi! You two what the hell do you think you're doing?" A traffic officer heads toward them. "You can't drive when the red light is on. I'm gonna give you a ticket, mate."

 

Zayn mutters something like "fuck" and starts to revv his engine. "Come with me."

 

Liam stares at him with wide eyes. "Why on earth do I have to?"

 

"Because he thinks you're with me when I drove pass the civilians earlier. And you're gonna have to get a ticket." The man says hurriedly. 

 

"But I wasn't." Liam argues.

 

"Well he doesn't know that." He glances back at the officer walking to them in a distance. "You know I could just leave you here and let you deal with my ticket."

 

Liam groans and jumps to the backseat of the stranger's motorcycle. "Hurry up."

 

"You can't do that! Come back here! That is against the law!" The officer shouts and runs at them.

 

The man laughs and warns Liam. "Hold on tight, this is gonna be hectic."

 

Liam wrapped his arms around his waist and felt butterflies in his stomach, mixed with panic. He never rode a motorcycle before and is scared for his life. Then they drive away in a speed so terrifying.

 

"SLOWWW DOWWWN!" Liam shouts, tightening his grip.

 

Everything was a blur, he wonders how can the stranger drive at such a pace. He starts to get dizzy and shuts his eyes for seconds before he opens them and looks at the surroundings.

 

"You can drop me off right here. The officer wouldn't follow us anymore." He says loudly. 

 

The other man chuckles. "Can't do that, mate."

 

Liam is dumbfounded, what did he mean by that. "Uh, I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

 

"I kinda need your help, you see I'm not from around here and I don't wanna get lost." He responds, driving around and passing by cars.

 

"I'm not the person you need, I have to work so please let me out." Liam frowns when they don't slow down. "Find somebody else!"

 

He just shakes his head and Liam feels that he's smirking. "Nope. I already got you for this."

 

Liam's fist lands on the man, but it was light. "Listen, Mr. Abercrombie, you don't have me and I'm not helping you."

 

"Yes you are." He simply responds.

 

"And why would I?" 

 

"Just because." And he revves the motorcycle and they go around a busy highway surrounded by rows and rows of beautiful houses.

 

Then Liam's phone vibrates on his pocket and carefully he fishes it out. "Hello?!'

 

"Ouch, my fucking ear. Where are you, Li?" The voice from the phone asks.

 

He looks at the man in front of him and Liam is sure that he's listening. "I'm on my way, why what's happening?"

 

"You're bloody late. Our clients are here waiting for your bloody presentation. So you better hurry up." Louis is freaking out and is worried for him.

 

Liam bites his lip and stares intently at back of the driver's head. "I'm on my way, just had a minor accident. Can you stall them?" He begs of Louis.

 

Louis sighs. "Alright, I will but be here in 10 minutes. See you later, asshole."

 

"Thanks, dickhead." And he shuts his phone and pockets it.

 

"Feeling pressured?" The person asks cockily.

 

Pressured. That's not what Liam is experiencing, his mind is going blank and there's too many thoughts going on. One of those thoughts is to strangle this monster of a person to death or jump out of this motorcycle like a professional stunt man.

 

Liam stays silent until he's had enough of this situation. "LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" He was fuming and the weight of the world was tumbling on him.

  


They stopped abruptly. And Liam stepped out of the motor, gazing into the driver who was shocked at his outburst.

  


"Calm down, man." He said, parking his motor on the side of the road. He rubbed Liam's back until he relaxed.

  


Just because Liam was angry didn't mean he doesn't feel glorious with the person's hands roaming his back repeatedly. But back to the matters in hand. 

  


"Why are you here in the city?" He asks.

  


The stranger fixes his hair and says "I travel to places and this is one of them."

  


"How long will you be staying?" 

  


"Just one day then I'll see another place and travel on and on." He explains 

  


They were covered by a tree and the area they were in was peaceful. Liam could relax in a place like this.

  


"I can help you find a person willing to show you the city. I have his number." Liam took his phone out and started searching through his contacts then his phone got snatched in his hand.

  


Holding his mobile, the guy waves it in the air. "No, that won't be necessary because I want you to show me around." He says.

  


"Why me? Why are you so picky?" Liam argues. 

  


The man returned his phone to him and took something out of the pocket his ripped jeans, something tiny, something very familiar to Liam. 

  


He took a step forward and the man stepped backwards. "Give my flash drive back." He demanded.

  


"Show me around the city first I'll give it back to you." He proposed.

  


No matter how beautiful this guy is, he hates his guts. "I need it now."

  


"Good luck getting it from me." He mocked.

  


Fuck this life. His boss is going to kill him and Louis will hate him forever by keeping his hopes up. He's screwed already but he can call the clients tomorrow and reschedule. Or can he? 

  


"You'll give it back to me at the end of the day?" He asks, unsure about what he's going to agree with.

  


The traveler nods, flash drive still in hand. "Of course, I promise you."

  


He doesn't trust the person but he needs the flash drive so Liam may need a plan B.

  


"Fine, I'll be your tour guide for the entire day as long as you return it to me. Deal?" He crosses his arms.

  


The person grins at him. "Deal." 

  


They hop into the black motorcycle and Liam wraps his arms around his waist again and hopes he didn't make the biggest mistake in his entire life. Before they drive away, the man cocks his head to the right.

  


"What's your name?" He asks delicately.

  


"Liam." 

  


"Sweet, my name's Zayn." And with that they cruise the streets of the city preparing for an adventure to come.

 

 

 


	2. 8:15 AM

Liam was regretting ditching work just for Zayn. Well technically not for him but for his flash drive. Up to now, he hasn't got a clue how Zayn took it from him. 

 

So there he is stuck in a stranger's dark Harley Davidson. This bastard must be loaded, but how? They knew each other for exactly thirty minutes and now they're on the road together. Question is, where to go? As if reading Liam's mind, Zayn spoke.

 

"Know any beautiful places in the city? I hope you know this city very well or else we could get lost." His brown eyes focused on the highway leading to the southern part of the city.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. "I have lived in this city for seven years, of course I know this place. And yes, I do know a plethora of landmarks and significant locations."

 

Zayn chuckles. "No need to be bitchy, okay where will we go?"

 

"Just go straight ahead until you spot a crossroad. Turn left and you'll see where we'll go." Liam orders and checks his phone to see 13 text messages from Louis and 3 from his boss.

 

 _Fuck, I need a way out. And fast._ Liam thinks at the back of his head.

 

Twenty minutes later and a minor argument with Zayn, they finally make it to their first destination.

 

"Metropolitan Botanical Garden? Should I be impressed?" Zayn reads the sign out loud.

 

Liam heads to the entrance counter and is surprised when the line was short, normally there would be a long one but since it's a weekday there would be less people visiting.

 

He waits with Zayn by his side and let's himself get used to being with the man. He's still hot though. There's tattoos peeking at the collar of his white v neck shirt. Then there's his arms fully inked, his sight moves to his lean shoulde-

 

"Quit ogling me, its very invasive." Zayn said, sounding amused at the pinkish tint of Liam's cheeks.

 

Embarrassed, Liam faces the opposite direction far away from Zayn's intense gaze. "I wasn't ogling you, don't be silly."

 

He hears soft laughter. "Hope you liked my tatts." 

 

Before Liam could say anything, it was their turn in the line. He reminded himself to avoid checking Zayn out to prevent further embarrassment.

 

"Good morning sir, welcome to Metropolitan Botanical Garden." The personnel greeted.

 

Being courteous, Liam said good morning and bought two tickets for them. Zayn didn't argue when Liam paid for him. Liam plans on making him pay for food later.

 

He can sense Zayn's eyes wondering around the area. They had entered the garden and roamed, the place was filled with exotic plants, flowers and trees. It was peaceful and made both of them feel at ease.

 

"I could stay in here all day." Sighed Zayn.

 

"Let's bet on it then. You stay here the whole day while I get back to work." Liam suggested playfully.

 

Zayn shook his head. "Nah, don't feel like wasting money on a bet. Nasty idea."

 

Liam noticed how few the people are in this garden. But the garden was huge and they had just arrived so who knew, maybe there's actually plenty of people scattered in the place.

 

"Not into bets and gambling?" He sneaks Zayn a glance.

 

"Never did, I only have one vice." He says, kicking a pebble at his feet.

 

"And what's that?"

 

"Smoking. Started when I was thirteen then I just couldn't stop myself." He admitted.

 

Liam squints when a beam of sunlight hit his face and recovers when they were covered by trees again. "How many times do you smoke a day?"

 

Zayn raises two fingers. "Not everyday but often."

 

They reached a crossroad where the path divides into two. An arrow pointing to the left says '100' and an arrow to the right that says '200'. They looked at it inspectively.

 

"One hundred what? Two hundred what? It doesn't say anything." Zayn ponders and turns to Liam for guidance.

 

"I really don't know, I've never been to this part before." He adds. "Maybe we should take the left one."

 

"Why the one hundred? Wouldn't you want the bigger number?"

 

"Well I mean it could mean miles you know, like the left one says a hundred miles and the right is two hundred miles. At least we'll take the short one." Liam explains.

 

"What a stupid theory, we'll take the right road." Zayn decides and grabs Liam before the individual could protest.

 

While they stroll the road in silence. They see an enormous pond at the end and pink in the background reflecting the water's surface.

 

"What have you led us to?" He asks Zayn.

 

"Let's see." Zayn walks in a brisk pace and he follows him.

 

The closer they get, the more Liam discovers that the pink reflected on the pond is because of the numerous cherry blossom trees surrounding the entire area. It was a breathtaking sight.

 

"Wow, just wow." Zayn says amazed.

 

"How many cherry trees are there?" Liam questions, standing and taking in the view.

 

Zayn turns his head to Liam and grins. "Two hundred cherry blossom trees not miles you fool."

 

"Well it was a wild guess, how can you blame me?" He defends.

 

"What a brain of yours, Liam." They start to stroll around the edge of the pond. 

 

They were the only people in the park which really was strange. But of course it's still early for anyone to be visiting the garden. Liam saw groups of fishes in the water among the lily pads. Living in the city can cause a lot of stress on a person and forget the existence of nature. 

 

He felt Zayn beside him. "Good choice on the location." He praised.

 

Liam smiled. "What can I say, I'm just one man."

 

"Let's walk some more." He said and continued walking.

 

His phone buzzed in his jeans and Liam took it out and saw Louis' text. 

 

_srsly, where the fuck are you? James is boiling mad._

 

His fingers typed while his face was set in a frown.  _shit Lou. I couldn't explain to you what's happening._

 

Almost instantly, Louis replied.  _Are u ok, this is so not u._

 

_I know, I know. I probly can't make it to the meeting._

 

_Why? This might be your promotion._

 

Even with the chill weather, Liam feels a bead of sweat drip down his forehead. He is really regretting this decision.  _Its a crazy story. Will I get sacked?_

 

 _Hopefully not, James loves your work ethic so much, he can't fire you._ And another message was sent.  _tell me what's happening._

 

 _Wi-_ was all he managed to text before Zayn took his phone and shut it off.

 

"Forget your job right now and enjoy where we are. Besides, you paid for it." He coaxed and sat at a bench.

 

Liam sat beside him and took his phone from Zayn, he'll open it later when he has a chance to. A group of female teenagers passes by and one of them winked at Zayn. Liam just sat there awkwardly.

 

"Did you see that?" He asked Zayn.

 

"Yep, she's not my type. Not to mention the age she's in." He simply said, not interested at the current topic.

 

Liam was going to ask what is Zayn's type but held it back. He wonders if Zayn is gay but he hasn't shown any signs of it. Probably bi? 

 

"You wanna eat?" He pulls Liam out of his reverie, looking at him with those large brown eyes and fucking long lashes.

 

"Isn't it too early for that, I just had breakfast." He sits up straight.

 

After a moment he stands up. "C'mon, I got an idea."

 

The other man looks at him curiously. "What idea?"

 

"You'll see. Let's go." Liam says.

 

When they reached the motorcycle in the parking lot, Zayn jumps on and so does Liam. 

 

"Won't you at least give me a hint of where we're going?" He begs of Liam.

 

"Patience is a virtue." 

 

They hit the road again and Zayn follows Liam's directions carefully.


	3. 9:36 AM

The city was bustling and the traffic wasn't the heavy kind, being on a motorcycle has its perks. Liam was still getting used to the vehicle and the swift way Zayn drives around the streets. Every time they suddenly halt Liam puts a death grip around Zayn's waist and the other could always respond or comment with something cocky.

"Are we there yet?" Zayn asks impatiently.

Liam searched the place. "Nearly there. Just take another right turn and go down the road then were there." He instructed and Zayn listens carefully then nods.

"This is one huge city." He states.

Liam scoffs and rolls his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Oh shut up, you've never seen other places and none of them compares to the size of this one." Zayn retorts, eyes on the road and hair still styled even if the wind strikes it.

_What gel or hair product does he use? It must be made from heaven._ Liam thinks.

"I actually am from Wolverhampton, England and yes this is a huge city but if you live in it and explore it then it won't look that big anymore." 

They turn right and Liam could see their destination. "Stop at that pathway near the intersection." He instructs.

Zayn does what he says, parking the motorcycle and checks the place out afterwards. "A park?" He looks at Liam curiously as if to ask what were they doing here.

Liam smiles at Zayn for the first time and the other man looks awestruck. He knew his smile could catch any person's attention and cause them to stutter just like Liam did earlier but this smile could melt anyone's heart away. 

"You'll see." He simply says and Zayn joins him.

The park was crowded and filled with tourists and city people. It was alive at such a time. Sketch artists, ice cream vendors, balloon sellers, and street performers gave life to the place. Liam guides Zayn to the ice cream vendor.

"What flavor d'you like?" He asks, gesturing at the dozens of options in front.

Zayn thinks carefully and after a minute he decides to get a coffee crumble while Liam takes cookies and cream. Zayn mutters a quick "thanks, mate." and licks his treat. Liam couldn't avoid the way Zayn's tongue flick on the ice cream and looks away when Zayn catches him staring.

"Is there something on my face or you're just checking me out?" He grins at him.

Liam hopes his cheeks aren't burning red when he answers. "None of your business."

Zayn smirks. "So it's the latter, huh."

"No it isn't." He lies.

"Whatever you say, big boy." He winks at Liam. And sways his hips as he walks away, leaving Liam stunned and flustered.

_Why do I have to hate someone so hot and teaseful? Maybe it's for the better, don't get too attached to him after all he'll be gone by tomorrow and I'll have my flash drive back._

"Coming or not?" Zayn's calls over.

Liam jogs up to him and hastily finishes his treat.

"Excuse me, can you take a picture of us?" A charming lady asks Liam and beside her is a hunk young man.

On normal days, Liam would drool over this meat but right now, compared to Zayn, his muscles and broad shoulders are nothing. 

"Sure thing." Liam takes the phone handed to him and waits for the couple to pose.

The man encircles his arms around her waist and the lady leans back on that fine, fine chest. They smile adorably and Liam takes a photo of them.

"Thanks." The man says, while the lady looks at the picture.

The stranger eyes Liam up and down, not in a rude way but in a flirtatious one. Zayn witnesses this and clears his throat.

"Babe, wanna go fishing on that pond?" He bats his long eyelashes and places his hand on Liam's.

Liam looks befuddled at Zayn. "Sure, _darling_."

They turn the other way but not before Zayn sticks his tongue at the man who is left surprised. When they were far, Zayn let's go of Liam's hand and asks.

"What are gonna do here?" He questions, looking at the pond.

"I thought you wanted to go fishing?" Liam asks.

Then Zayn bursts into laughter. "What, oh Liam!"

Liam stands there feeling confused. "So you don't wanna go fishing?"

"Hell no, I don't wanna go fishing! That was just to get that creepy guy away from you, I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

Then everything clicks for Liam and says. "Oh."

"Yeah. Hahahaha, that was fun." Zayn laughed.

Liam grins and felt stupid. "What an experience, didn't think he'd have a beard, that guy."

"Poor girl, at the first day of summer she'll be dumped." Zayn states.

"Sucks for her. Do you like music?" 

Zayn looks at him skeptically. "I do. Why'd you ask?" He says slowly.

Liam does that adorable grin. "Good. Follow me."

Liam guides him to the center of the park where a huge sloped area lay. In it was throng of people surrounding an empty stage.

"Thank god, we got in time." Liam sighs and grabs Zayn's wrist, dragging him to the crowd.

"Got in time for what?" Zayn asks, trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

No response from the other boy, determined to move through the crowd.

They weave through dozens of people and held on tight to each other, Zayn held Liam's hand and sticked close to him. After minutes of pushing and squeezing they finally stopped in front of the stage.

The two were covered in thin sweat and Liam's shirt clung to him that his chest was quite visible to Zayn's brown eyes. As if he could feel him gaze, Liam folded his arms across his chest and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Please try to be subtle next time." He says.

"How can I when you're damn toned chest is there for the world to see. And those six pack!" Zayn exclaimed.

At those words Liam blushed. He felt like he was hitting puberty again. Screw Mr. Abercrombie!

"Er, so what is this event?" He asks, standing close to Liam.

They were alone in the sea of people, it was wild. Everyone was so close to each other, it's a mosh pit.

"A band is gonna perform here." Liam answers.

"What band?" He asks, looking at the stage with equipment and a set of drums.

Liam didn't have the opportunity to answer because the people went crazy and screams deafening they're hearing erupted as four men emerged from the stage and waved at the crowd.

Liam was seeing the band of his dreams and it was glorious. He shouted along with the people and raised his hands in the air unaware of Zayn looking at him amused and shocked.

"We're One Direction and we're glad to see you guys!"Harold, the curly haired lad greeted.

Zayn's jaw dropped. "What the heck?! It's One Direction, Liam!"

"You like them, too?" He asks giddily.

"Hell yeah!" Zayn shouts back.

"We're gonna play our first song which is Temporary Fix!" Neil announced, holding his scarlet electric guitar.

They screamed as the song started.

**"Saw your body language and I know how you're feelin' you look like the kind of girl who's tired of speaking. Standing with somebody but he doesn't know what you like!"** They sang in unison as they danced and swayed happily.

Liam nearly died when Lewis pointed at him, Zayn literally screamed at Harold when he did his signature water spit at Better Than Words. It was hectic. At some point the two nearly hugged  in joy but Liam froze at what was happening and resumed to flailing around and dancing to the music.

It's not that he loathes Zayn, it's just that he didn't want to be attached to this stranger who's only temporary in his life. He wants someone permanent. 

Zayn on the other hand, ignored what happened earlier and kept singing along to the four boys.

An hour later, the boys bid farewell and left the stage. Liam didn't realize what happened until they were on the motorcycle heading to God knows where.

"We saw them, Zayn!" He abruptly shouted, Zayn jumped in surprise. Good thing they were on stand by or else they would have skidded on the street.

Zayn grasped his chest. "For fuck's sake don't do that again, you scared me."

"I'm sorry I just don't know what to do." Liam recounts the concert in his head, it was all too fast.

"I couldn't believe it either, and how in earth was that concert for free?" Zayn wonders.

"They like to show up in surprise at the city and just throw a free concert. Cool idea, it was just a sick guess that they'll be playing today." He grins and then his stomach rumbles.

Zayn laughs and wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Looks like we have to eat early."

"Guess so, it's near lunch time anyway. I know a place just around here." He suggests.

"Alright, I'll pay this time." Zayn smiles at him sideways.

_He's so beautiful._

 


	4. 11:04 AM

The doorman opened the door for them and they were greeted by a waitress who showed them to their seats which was in the back next to a full length window. The view was the known Flea Market, it was just across the street and they eyed the items on display at each visible store.

"Good morning gentlemen, I'm Gilly and I'll be your waitress for today. What would you order?" She handed them two menus.

"What would you have?" Liam asks Zayn, searching for something to order.

Zayn turns the page. "I'll have a carbonara with a mango milkshake and fries."

Liam nibbles his lip. "And I'll take the chicken teriyaki. One bottomless ice tea and leche flan if that's okay with you." His eyes move to Zayn's.

"Of course, it is. It's my treat." Zayn assures him.

The waiter repeats their meals and heads off. The silence isn't awkward nor comfortable so Zayn decides to strike a conversation. 

"Look at those rings over there, the red one is beautiful." Zayn points at the flea market. 

Liams face scrunches. "Really?"

"What? You don't like it?" He asks.

Liam shakes his head. And looks back at the ring shop. "There's plenty of actual good looking rings without being mistaken as a pimp."

"What do you like?" Zayn wonders and Liam leans forward.

"In jewelry or in dating?" He boldly says, intensely staring at Zayn's mesmerizing brown eyes.

"I want to know what you like in dating." Zayn's tone dropped and they're in their own world.

"I prefer men than women." With that Liam could see Zayn's Adam's apple Bob. "I don't like boring, dull personalities. I want something with thrill and excitement despite my current life situation which is overworking." 

Zayn leans forward and whispers. "Tell me more."

A smile starts to creep in Liam's face. "Dating dumb men was never my hobby. Smart is the new sexy for me but it has to come with a body package of course. I want a lean body and the kind of eyes you'd get lost to." 

"This is your type in men?" Zayn softly asks.

Liam grins. "Yeah, which is why I'm going to die alone."

They both laugh at that, Zayn's eyes crinkle and his laughter mixing with his own. They recover their posture and for a moment they were silent then Zayn spoke up.

"I never had a type." He shares, his finger tracing random patterns on the wooden table.

"You've got no type? Care to explain?" Liam asks, interested at the topic.

Zayn sighs. "There wasn't any similarities with my past relationships. If I'm interested in you, then I just am. I appreciate different kinds of people."

"Don't you have any turn offs? Surely you must have one." He says.

Zayn ponders on it. "I hate the people who look down at the poor and the players who build your hopes up and cheat behind your back."

"Did you experience poverty?" 

Zayn shakes his head. "Nah, I just don't like it when they judge people lower than themselves. It reminds me of my parents." His lips set on a thin line.

"You're definitely rich judging from your Harley over there." Liam points at the motorcycle parked outside.

Zayn settles back at the booth. "I don't boast about it. I got that for my twenty first birthday. My parents didn't like me to just travel around but screw 'em."

"What did they want you to be?" 

"A fucking businessman. Boring shit, wearing suits and carrying a briefcase." He scoffs at the idea.

Liam pictured Zayn in a suit with a red tie and really wished Zayn chose that  instead because damn that's hot. Then again, they'd never cross paths if he had. Before they could continue talking, their food arrived and they dug in.

"Wanna go to that bazaar later?" Zayn asks in the middle of their meal, pointing at the lot across the street.

"Sure. Did you spot something you like?" 

"Yep." 

"Care to tell me what?"

"Nope. You'll see." Was all Zayn said.

They crossed the street after the meal and went to the Flea Market.

 


End file.
